Cover Girl
by TsuRisA
Summary: Tomoyo is chosen to be the cover girl of a magazine in Europe called Star Beauty and she will be the new partner of Eriol Hiiragizawa, the most handsome guy in Europe. Will they be able to get along despite of Eriol's bad mouth?


**

* * *

**

Cover Girl

**By : Reiko-chan**

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS or any of the characters. Do I make myself clear?!

**Chapter One**

**I'm their New Cover Girl?!**

Once again, Tomoyo Daidouji wins the singing contest between Seijou High and Komagachi University. (Why isn't everyone surprised about that?!) She's holding a big party at her big manor in Tomoeda. Why not? She is the only daughter of the one and only owner of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji. She has the right to make her own parties and arrange it too. She's invited Sakura Kinomoto, her boyfriend Syaoran Li, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu along with her boyfriend, Takeshi.

As a sixteen year old girl, she has many fan clubs. They're always there on her many parties and letters were always inside her locker. Polite as she was, she answered each and every one of her fan mail. Even if there are thousands of them. (SERIOUSLY)

Anyway, as Sakura came rushing inside her manor, jumping up and down with Syaoran practically trying to calm her down but to no avail, she screamed at Tomoyo excitedly but she couldn't understand a word she said. "I said I've signed you in a cover girl contest and you Tomoyo Daidouji won!" Sakura repeated. "W-what?!" she asked in astonishment. "I sent your most daring photos there and you actually got the part of being with Eriol Hiiragizawa, the most handsome model in all of Europe!" she was very excited as she said those words. "W-what did you send?" Tomoyo fell down on her knees. "The ones when you were wearing a black two piece swimsuit and the black gown with a very long slit you wore at the last ball." Sakura handed her the samples and Tomoyo's eyes popped out. Those pictures were the most daring photos she's ever seen and the photos were of her. So that's why they were missing!

"B-but Sakura…" she started. "You can't refuse. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa for Pete's sake!" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo just sighed and decided to accept the offer. "Alright." Sakura screamed and jumped up and down. "Sakura calm down!" Syaoran pleaded.

After the party, Tomoyo finally told her mom about her entering the cover girl contest and that she won and gets to go to Europe for a photo shoot with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Her mother screamed with joy and quickly allowed her to go. She gave Tomoyo her passport, packed her clothes and she was ready. Her flight was in two days and the interview is… TOMORROW?!

"So Miss Daidouji, we heard that your mother is the owner of a very successful toy company and that you're already very rich. Why did you decided to join the contest if you don't need the money after all?" the interviewer asked. "Well, actually I didn't want to join. My best friend took two of my most daring photos and sent it to your address without telling me. Unfortunately, I got picked and she won't let me refuse the offer."

* * *

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, this is the girl who got picked as your new partner and new cover girl for the Star Beauty Magazine." Eriol Hiiragizawa's manager, Kaho Mizuki said. Eriol looked at the girl with raven locks and laughed at her when she said the 'unfortunately' part of her explanation. "She's hilarious." Eriol smiled wickedly.

* * *

The picture of her wearing the black swimsuit appeared on the screen and she blushed madly. "W-what?!" she stood up.

* * *

Eriol again laughed at her reaction and then the picture of her wearing a black swimsuit flashed on the T.V. screen. Eriol grew silent and blushed a bit. "Woah. She has… big boobs.. I like her." He muttered and Kaho laughed. His cousin and fellow model, Nakuru Akizuki heard his comment and looked at the screen. "I have to agree with you. She's quite big in the breast section." She nodded. "Yeah, unlike you dear cousin." Eriol looked at her. "What did you say?!" she stood up and raised her fist. Kaho again laughed at the scene.

* * *

"Now, let's see if we can get Mr. Eriol on the line." The interviewer signaled and Tomoyo heard the dial tone. "Hello Mr. Eriol. Are you watching right now?" he asked. "Yes, yes. Hello Ms. Daidouji." Eriol's voice sounded cool to her ears. "Hi." She said nonchalantly. "What can you say about her photos and appearance? What do you think of her?" the interviewer smiled smugly. "I think she's a very nice person, intelligent as well." Eriol started. "Thank you." Tomoyo said still not interested. "And based on your photos, she is quite sexy." Eriol laughed wholeheartedly. "Huh?!" Tomoyo said. "And she has quite nice boobs and a big butt as well." Eriol said without hesitation. "Now listen here, mister, I'm not who you think I am." Tomoyo warned as she stood up facing the screen. "Ooh… You look so cute when you're like that. And nice outfit." Eriol once again teased. She was wearing a white mini skirt, high heels, and a black tube making her breasts seem even bigger. "You sick jerk!" She screamed. Everyone in the studio gasped but the interviewer thought it was interesting and so did the news writers. "Oops, I forgot you were only sixteen. Sorry for my confessions after all I'm already nineteen so girls my age like it when I say that." He said with a smile. Nakuru and Kaho were trying to stop him but he won't stop talking.

"I'm not that kind of a person you can throw dirty comments like that to. And you know what; I would gladly reject the offer. So goodbye." Tomoyo stood up and was about to walk out of the stage. "No wait, Ms. Daidouji, please don't leave." The interviewer pleaded. "I won't leave if he says he's sorry." Tomoyo demanded. "Alright, I'm sorry for being truthful." He said with a shrug. "If you were here, I would've slapped you and thrown you against the wall you moron." Tomoyo muttered. "Fine." Tomoyo again sat down.

The next day…

"Tomoyo, dear, you be careful!" her mother gave her a bear hug. "Mom.. can't breathe!" Tomoyo gasped for air. "Sorry! I'll miss you my baby!" she once again hugged her but this time more... (what's the word? oh yeah! more softly i guess?) "Me too Mom. But i'm only gonna be gone for a week!" Tomoyo grinned. "But still! Give me a call once you arrive in Europe okay?" she kissed her daughter for what seemed like the last time and Tomoyo headed for the limousine. Tomoyo waved goddbye and they proceeded to the airport.

_Flashback :_

_"Tomoyo, I know you're mad at me for sending the pictures. You haven't talked to me in days. And i missed you. I'm sorry." Sakura explained while they were sitting at Tomoyo's bed. "And also, I came to wish you luck. I'm glad you're chosen.' Sakura smiled at her. Tomoyo then ran towards her and hugged her. "I'm not mad at you. Thanks Sakura for coming. I'll miss you as well." Tomoyo smiled at her._

_End of flashback_

"Miss, we're here." the driver smiled at her. "Arigato." she smiled back. her bodyguards took her luggage and they hurried inside. Once she got inside the airport, cameras came flashing before her and reporters were asking her questions but she just smiled at them and the bodyguards shove them away. When they got to up the escalator, she saw the manager of Star Beauty magazine, Ms. Leila Torino, and the other staff. "Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji! Pleasant seeing you in person at last!" she smiled warmly at Tomoyo. "Thank you Ms. Leila." Tomoyo then turned to another guy who shook her hand. "Hello Ms. Tomoyo, my name is Ken Gerlando. Call me Ken." He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was quite handsome. (WAS?!) "Ken's the camera man. And this is our crew." Ms. Leila pointed towards the many people with them and they waved at Tomoyo. Her sweat practically dropped.

The flight took almost three hours if you won't include the stops to Hong Kong, etc. They immediately took a taxi cab and went to the European Hotel.

When Tomoyo stepped inside the hall, she spotted a certain guy with midnight blue hair and eyes with eye glasses. "Welcome to Europe Ms. Daidouji." he said in perfect English accent. "Thank you Mr. Hiiragizawa." she said in the same accent and language. "I didn't know you can speak English!" he smiled at her amusingly. "The Daidoujis know twelve different languages including English, Mandarin, French, Filipino and many more." she said a-matter-of-factly. "Ooh.. Filipino?" he asked with interest. "Yes. Filipino." she grinned evilly. "Maybe, you could teach me that." Eriol smiled at her. "Maybe. Goodnight Mr. Hiiragizawa." she bowed and left him looking dazed. "I love that woman." he muttered and chuckled. "Did I hear you right Eriol?" Ms. Leila approached him along with Ken. "Maybe." he smiled wickedly. "Really Eriol." Ken grinned.

(sorry if it's kinda short. i can't think of anything else! watch out for the next chapters! leave a comment if you may.)


End file.
